warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitel 24
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 23 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 25}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 24. Kapitel aus dem Buch Geheimnis des Waldes. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Unbekannter, gestreifter FlussClan-Schüler *Nebelfuß *Wolkenjunge / Wolkenpfote *Buntgesicht *Aschenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Rauchjunges (nicht namentlich) *Blaustern *Tigerkralle *Graustreif *Federjunges (nicht namentlich) *Sturmjunges (nicht namentlich) *Brombeerjunges (nicht namentlich) *Bernsteinjunges (nicht namentlich) *Fleckenschweif *Glanzfell *Sturmwind *Mausefell *Weißpelz *Langschweif *Dunkelstreif Erwähnte Charaktere *Silberfluss *Streifenstern *Farnpelz *Goldblüte *Prinzessin (nicht namentlich) Ereignisse Zeremonien *Wolkenjunge wird zum Schüler Wolkenpfote mit Feuerherz als Mentor ernannt Sonstige Orte *Fluss *FlussClan-Lager *Sonnenfelsen *DonnerClan-Lager **Kinderstube **Hochstein Tiere *Wühlmaus Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, FlussClan, DonnerClan, Große Versammlung, Frischbeute, Gesetz der Krieger *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Schüler, Mentor, Krieger, Anführer, Junges, Königin, Zweiter Anführer *Zeit: Herzschlag, Monde *Redewendung: "das Zungengeben" Wissenswertes *Seite 259: Der Satzrest "(...), although he had not sought Bluestar's permission first." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 239 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 260: "Ich habe sie seit gestern nicht gesehen!" - statt dem Ausrufezeichen müsste hier nur ein Punkt stehen, da es sich bei dem Satz nur um eine normale Aussage Nebelfuß' handelt (vgl. Seite 240 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 261: Der Satzrest "(...) there was a lot of blood." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) da war sehr viel Blut.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) sie hat viel Blut verloren." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 241 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 261: Der Satzrest "(...) as he explained." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 241 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 261: Der Satzrest "(...) and her claws digging into the ground." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 241 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 261: Der Satzrest "(...), and felt every muscle in her body rigid with tension." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 241 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 261: Der Satzrest "(...) and Mistyfoot relaxed a little." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 241 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 262: Der Satzrest "(...) by taking Graystripe as a mate." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 242 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 263: Der Satzteil "With a determined shake, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Mit einem entschlossenen Schütteln (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerherz schüttelte sich, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 243 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 264: Die Sätze "He couldn't help thinking sadly of Cinderpaw. He would never lose the feeling that he had been partly responsible for her accident, and he resolved to do better with Cloudkit." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 244 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 264: Der Satzrest "With a glance at Fireheart, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 244 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 267: Der Satz "The news of Willowpelt's kit reassured Fireheart." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Die Nachricht von Glanzfells Jungen beruhigte Feuerherz.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Die Nachricht von Glanzfells Jungen munterte Feuerherz auf." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 247 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 267: "(...) seine schlechte Laune beschert hatte." - Vor dem Wort schlechte müsste "(für) gewöhnlich" oder "übliche" stehen, da im Original die Rede von his usual bad temper. ist (vgl. Seite 247 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 269: "(...) und Wolkenjunge ist der Sohn deiner Schwester." - An dieser Stelle nennt Blaustern Wolkenjunge in der Originalausgabe schon bei seinem Schülernamen Wolkenpfote. Im deutschen wurde hierbei fälschlicherweise noch sein Jungenname benutzt (vgl. Seite 248 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 269: Der Satz Noch nicht! ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 249 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 269: Der Satzrest "(...) through his teeth." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 249 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 269: Der Ausruf "Wolkenpfote!" ist im Deutschen fälschlicherweise nicht in Anführungszeichen geschrieben (vgl. Seite 249 von Forest of Secrets) Quellen en:Forest of Secrets/Chapter 24 Kategorie:Verweise